


Surprise Discovery

by SecretMaker



Series: Tumblr Drabbles 2015 [109]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 00:12:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5070373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretMaker/pseuds/SecretMaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="http://notsuchasecret.tumblr.com">Tumblr</a>
</p></blockquote>





	Surprise Discovery

9-7-15  
Prompt: surprise discovery of an overly-sensitive body part  
Pairing: MakoRin  
Rating: Explicit  
  
It hadn’t quite been an accident, but it hadn’t been intentional either. Rin _had_ been trying to rile Makoto up, to get him to that point past trembling when he would stop trying to make everything about Rin, stop trying to ignore his own pleasure.  
  
Rin had only wanted Makoto to _feel_ for once.   
  
So he had been thorough. He had tied Makoto’s wrists to the headboard - using the good straps, the sturdy ones - and used Makoto’s tie as a gag. He had been working his way up and down Makoto’s body, systematically cataloging his every twitch and gasp so that he could use the information to push Makoto into bliss. So when he scraped his teeth across one of Makoto’s nipples and he _sobbed_ , Rin noticed.  
  
Oh, did he notice.  
  
Carefully, watching Makoto’s face the entire time, he did it again. This time Makoto’s eyes rolled back and his torso arched up off the bed, pushing into Rin. Rin sat back on his heels, steadying himself with a hand to Makoto’s waist.  
  
“Mako?” he asked. Makoto opened his eyes and Rin swore. They were hazy and filled with tears and more pleasure than Rin had ever seen on his face. Rin stared for a moment, stunned, then he smirked. “Oh, Mako. We are about to have so much fun.” He leaned down to plant a kiss on Makoto’s other nipple, then pushed himself off of the bed.  
  
He could feel Makoto’s curiosity as he started digging around in their closet. He knew that Makoto could tell he was rooting around in their Fun Box, and the sadistic side of himself wanted to wait, to keep Makoto on edge, unsure of just what he had planned. But then the image of Makoto’s glazed-over eyes filled Rin’s mind and he cut his torture short.  
  
When Makoto saw what he had grabbed his eyes widened. Rin placed a hand on his cheek and set it aside.  
  
“Are you okay with this?” he asked. Makoto seemed to think for just a moment before he nodded. Rin shook his head. “No, not because I want it,” he said. “Do you want it?” Makoto nodded again.   
  
Rin took a deep breath and nodded to himself. He picked up the chain he had dropped on the bed and tested the strength of one of the clamps hanging off the end. It seemed alright, strong enough for Makoto to feel it, but not so strong as to hurt him. Rin had used nipple clamps on himself before, but this pack was new and he didn’t want to do anything rash. He set the clamps aside again and moved up to straddle Makoto’s waist.  
  
“Never thought you’d be so sensitive,” he mused as he ran his palms up Makoto’s ribs to cover his chest. He pressed down, dragging his hands along the nubs. “Not gonna lie, it’s kinda hot.” Makoto whimpered through the gag as Rin took each nipple between his thumbs and forefingers and twisted. “You never really seem to be all that into it, you know? Always focusing on me.” Rin tugged on the left nipple, then the right. “I never really get the chance to find out what you like.” Makoto’s nipples were fully erect now, and Rin could feel his equally erect cock brushing against his ass. He smiled and leaned over to grab the clamps. “If they get uncomfortable, I need you to use the safeword, okay?” he asked. Makoto nodded. Rin took a deep breath again, this time to calm himself.  
  
He tightened the clamps, one at a time, until Makoto’s nipples were pinched entirely and bright red. He leaned back to take in the picture.  
  
“So pretty,” he whispered. “So pretty for me.” Makoto’s eyes shone at the praise, and Rin chuckled to himself. “Bet you’ll be even prettier when you cum just from this,” he said, and Makoto’s eyes went wide. Rin trailed his fingers along the chain, teasing. Makoto began to squirm, and Rin smirked wider. He curled his fingers around the chain and pulled it taut, not quite making any movement on the clamps yet. Makoto whined and Rin took pity on him, tugging once, hard. Makoto threw his head back and his hips bucked. Rin swore his smile could tear his face in half.  
  
He leaned down until he was laying across Makoto’s torso, his chin on his sternum. He tugged again on the chain, watching the way a blush spread from Makoto’s cheeks to his chest. He turned to lick at one nipple, prodding with one finger at the other. He leaned back and blew cold air across the slick skin, and that was it.  
  
Rin sat up, blinking in surprise. “I didn’t actually think-” he started. “I mean, I didn’t know you could-” He fell silent, staring at the way Makoto looked, utterly blissed out.   
  
He shook his head to clear his thoughts and started removing Makoto’s bonds, starting with the clamps. He winced at the red skin, massaging it gently. Makoto whined and he chuckled, moving on the the wrist cuffs. He removed the gag last, ready for what was coming.  
  
“Rin, I’m so-”  
  
“Makoto,” he interrupted, laughing. “Don’t apologize, babe. That was fucking hot.” Makoto shut his mouth with a click, blushing.  
  
“You’re not… grossed out?” Makoto asked shyly.  
  
“Not in the least,” Rin assured him. “But I am going to need you to help me with this,” he said, rutting his hips forward for emphasis. Makoto looked down and gasped slightly at the sheer amount of precum which was staining the front of Rin’s boxers. He scrambled into a sitting position and started tugging Rin’s boxers off before Rin could so much as catch his balance. Rin laughed at him, only to cut off suddenly when Makoto fisted his cock in an unforgiving grip.  
  
“Fuck, Mako,” he hissed. Makoto smirked. “You know,” Rin panted as Makoto started up a brutal pace, “one of these days I’m gonna make everyone see you’re not the angel they think you are.” Makoto did something with his thumb that made Rin see stars, throw his head back, and swear.  
  
“Whatever you say, Rin.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://notsuchasecret.tumblr.com)


End file.
